1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly applicable to a furniture system, and more particularly, to a fitting member enabling a slide rail assembly to be mounted depending on user's demands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a slide rail assembly is implemented in a wide range of applications. For example, a slide rail assembly can be applied to a furniture system or a rack system for electronic apparatus. The slide rail assembly being applied to the furniture system is taken as an example. The slide rail assembly comprises a fixed rail and a sliding rail longitudinally movable relative to the fixed rail. Wherein, the fixed rail is usually fixedly mounted to a cabinet, and the sliding rail is configured to carry a drawer, in order to allow the drawer to be moved relative to the cabinet.
However, there are different demands in the market. For an illustration of this, in a first type of demand, the drawer (the sliding rail) is desired to be located at a same position when the drawer is retracted relative to the cabinet (the fixed rail). Alternatively, in a second type of demand taking tolerance in consideration, it is desired for the drawer (the sliding rail) to have an adjusting mechanism to adjust a depth between the drawer and the cabinet (the fixed rail). Accordingly, the drawer is able to be located at different positions (i.e., different longitudinal positions) when the drawer (the sliding rail) is retracted relative to the cabinet. The abovementioned adjusting mechanism can be with regard to decline tolerance issues between the drawer (the sliding rail) and the cabinet (the fixed rail).
In the related prior arts, U.S. patent with U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,984 B2 discloses a device (7) enabling the drawer to be releasably connected to the slide rail assembly for drawers. Wherein, when the drawer (2) is in a mounted status, the drawer is able to contact a holding portion (13) of the slide rail (5) through an elastic area (12). Wherein, the elastic area (12) is a cushion for a supporting base (11) of the device (7) and the holding portion (13) of the slide rail (5). As such, the length tolerances between the drawer (2) and the slide rail (5) during mounting process might be solved. Herein, the abovementioned related patent is included as a reference.